Spis piosenek
Oto piosenki zablokowane w Music Tune (stan na koniec 4. edycji MT). Ta lista zawiera piosenki, które były już w konkursie, albo są zablokowane, ze względu na to, że pojawiają się często w innych konkursach. 0-9: 3+2 - Far away A Adele - Turning tables Adele - Rolling in the deep Adele - Someone like you Adoro - Liebe ist Afromental - To the end Agnes Carlsson - Release Me Anna Erikson - Ajattelen sua Aleksander Klaws - Free Like the wind Alexa - We Are One Alexander Rybak - Roll with the wind Alexandra Burke - The Silence Alessandra Amoroso - La Mia Storia Con Te Alyosha - Sneg Amberlife - Fly Amoric - Keep Up Ana Duarte - Minha paixao antiga Anastasia Prihodko - Vsyo Za tebya Anders Hagberg - Stenristerna Andrea Bocelli - Besame Mucho Anna Tatangelo - Ragazza di preiferia Anneke van Giersbergen & Agua de Annique - Wonder Alexander Rybak & Timoteij - Vända Med Vinden Alizee - J'en Ai Marre Andrea - Noah Andrea Strah - Ogyn v krybta Andreea Balan - Baby get up and dance Angelica Agurbash - Reka Anggun - In Your Mind ANIA - Aria e luce Ani Lorak - Solnce Ania Szarmach - Wybieram Cię Anjeza Shahini - Image of You Anna Vissi - I'm fabulous Antique - My baby Antoine Clamaran ft. Soraya - Live your dreams April - Ne bi Arisa - Malamoreno Armin van Buuren ft Sharon den Adel - In and Out of Love Atiye feat. Teoman "Kal" Atomic Kitten - If you come to me Aura Dione - Geronimo Aurea - Busy (For me) Avihu Shabat - Adajin shelach Aqua - My Mamma Said B Banghra - My own way Belen Moreno - Labios curanderos Belle Perez & Voice Male - Hijo de la luna Biondo - Shine Birdy - Skinny Love Birgit Oigemeel - Ise Blue - Breathe Easy Boaz Mauda - Ma Yafu Bojan Jambrošić - Ne govori da me znas Bonnie Tyler - Holding out for a hero Bosson - One In A Million Brodka - Krzyżowka dnia BWO - Lay Your Love On Me C Caro Emerald - Back it up Cassandra Steen (feat. Adel Tawil) - Stadt Caterina Pereira - Canta por mim Chenoa - Nada es facil ni dificil Cherine Nouri - We are all Cheryl Cole - Promise this Cheryl Cole - Parachute Chisu - Sabotage Chisu - Kohtalon Oma Chrispa - S'eroteuomai Christina Koletsa - 6h Aisthisi Christine Guldbrandsen - Alvedansen Christophe Willem - Berlin Cinema Bizarre - My Obsession Cinema Bizarre - Escape to the Stars Clueso - Gewinner Coral - Todo Está en Tu Mente Crystal - Hív a végtelen Csézy - Láthatatlan híd Csilla - Ballag már D Da Buzz - Alive Damien Rice - Amie Daniel Nitt - Falling Dantes i Olejnik - Ty w proszlom David Bisbal - Buleria David Bisbal - Silencio David Fonseca - A Cry 4 Love Desislava - Never End Despina Vandi - I Believe It Diamondz - Ata Ha'Kochav Dido - Hunter Dido - Life For Rent Dj Ella - Dj, take me Do - Angel By My Side Dolores O'Riordan - Ordinary Day Duffy - Warwick Avenue Dusha - Ya ne boley toboi E Edita Abdieski - I've Come To Life Edsilia Rombley & Ruth Jacott - Uit Het Oog Niet Uit Mijn Hart Elena Paparizou - Light in Our Soul Elin Lanto - Money Elisa Tovati & Tom Dice - Il Nous Faut Elitsa Todorova & Stoyan Yakulov - Cosmos Ella - Welcome To The Club Elli Kokkinou - Erota Mou Ellie Goulding - Guns And Horses Elske DeWall - Chasing the impossible Emmy - Hold On Eric Saade - Sleepless Erin - Vanha Nainen Hunningolla Ewa Farna - Maska Ewelina Flinta & Łukasz Zagrobelny - Nie kłam że kochasz mnie Eva Simons - Silly boy Evridiki - Comme Ci, comme ca F Fady Maalaouf - Into the light Fady Maalaouf - Show me your love Fangoria - Ni tu ni nadie Feminnem - Ovisna Franka - Pjesma za kraj Frédéric Lerner - Plus là Frida Gold - Wovon Sollen Wir Träumen G Gabrielle - Ring Meg Gabi Tóth - Jöjj Még Gary Go - Wonderful Geri Halliwell - It's Raining Man Giorgia - E' L'Amore Che Conta Giorgia - Il Mio Giorno Migliore Gisela - Yo Viviré en tus Sueños Guano Apes - Sunday Lover Gunesh - Habibi H Hanna Pakarinen - Leave Me Alone Hannah Schneider - Waiting for You Harel Skaat - Kama od efshar Hen Aharoni - BaRehov Hen Aharoni & Esti Ginzburg - Kne ha-neszima Henry & Anne - Cancao do Mar Holdviola - Bánat utca Hooverphonic - Anger never dies Hrdza - Keď som išiel I Inna - Goodbye Instrumenti - Pilingi Viens J Jade Ewen - My Man Jamala - Goal Jamelia - Beware Of The Dog James Morrison - Please Don't Stop The Rain Jan Sievers - Die Suche Janne - Shiny Lights Jay Khan - Nackt Jeanette Biedermann - It's over now Jelena Tomasevic - Okeani Jena Lee - Mon Ange Jenni Vartiainen - Duran Duran Jessica Ferley - Espoir Jessica Folker - Om natten Jessica Folker - To Be Able To Love Jessica Marquez - Si fragile Joana Zimmer - I believe Jodie Kean - Mad World Jonas ir Rasa - Teka Saule Jovana Mustur - San Jovana Nikolić - Moli, moli Julia Savicheva - Esli v sertse Julie Zenatti - A quoi ça sert K Kane - In Over My Head Kareen Antonn & Bonnie Tyler - Si demain Kasia Nova - The Devil Kati Wolf - Life goes on Katie Melua - The Flood Kato - The joker Kristina - Life is a game Kristina - Zatváram Oči Objímam Kristina - V sieti ta mam L La Oreja de Van Gogh - La Niña Que Llora En Tus Fiestas Laïs - Kalima Kadara Laura Gauthier - De Moi,De Toi Laura Izibor - Don't Stay Laura Jansen - Single Girls Laura Pausini - Surrender Lena - Who'd want to find love Leona Lewis - Better In Time Leona Lewis - Bleeding Love Lesley Meguid - Love Lily Allen - Not Fair Linda Bengtzing & Velvet - Victorious Liran Notik - Ahava Lisa Lois - Little by Little Lisa Lois - Promises Promises Lisa Miskovsky - Got A Friend Loona - Rhythm Of The Night Lorena - Sin medida Luca Napolitano - Forse, forse Luciana Abreu - Juntos vamos conseguir Lucie Silvas & Gregory Lemarchal - Meme si Lucky Twice - Lucky Ł M Maarja - Shine It On Madita - Pacemaker Magnus Carlsson - Live Forever Malu - Blanco Y Negro Mans Zelmerlöw - Brother Oh Brother Mans Zelmerlöw - Cara mia Mari Mari - Da Ti Se Dlanovi Zalede Marie Serneholt - That's The Way My Heart Goes Marija Šestić - Tajna Marina And The Diamonds - Hollywood Maxime Nucci - Dis à l'amour Maya Avraham - Mashehu Acher Melanie C - I turn to you Micaela - Fuoco e cenere Mika - Elle Me Dit Milow - Out of my hands Mira Awad - All my faces Miyatta - Nema da pomine Molly Sanden - Spread a little light Monica Anghel - Ne tu po ierta Monkey Business - Kit Bike Mor ve Ötesi - Araf Mum - Sing Along Mylène Farmer - Oui Mais... Non Myron - Wonderful To Me N Nadine Coyle - Insatiable Nadiya - Parle-moi Naomi Lagerwaard - Heb jij dan niet door Natalia Barbu - Come again Natalia Lesz - Fall Natasha Bedingfield - Strip Me Natasha Thomas - It's Over Now Nathalie - In punta di piedi Nela Pociskova - Neviem Sa Najst Nemesea - Afterlife Nexx - Syncronize Lips Nick & Jay - Mod Solnedgangen Nightwish - Phantom of the Opera Nikki - Can't Stop Thinking About You Nikki Ponte - Remembering the Summer Nights Nina Zilli feat. Giuliano Palma - 50 mila Niusha - Chudo Noa Carmel - Snow Nolwenn Leroy - Cassé Nordman - Om gud var jag NOX - Forogj, Világ! NOX - Szeretem NRG BAND - Ashtu sikur dje O Oh Land - Sun of a gun Ola Svensson - Go Go Sweden Olivia Ruiz & Zazie - J'Envoie Valser P Paloma Faith - New York Peggy Zina - Rotisa Petar Markoski - Padnati Heroi PeR ft. Dairis - Lidzsvara Philip Kirkorov - Sneg Polarkreis 18 - The colour of snow Polina Gagarina - Kolybelnaya R Ralph Myerz and the Jack Herren Band - Deepest Red Rammstein - Sonne Rebeka Dremelj - Pod mojo kožo Rednex - Spirit of the Hawk Ricardo Munoz - I Can't Stay Rocío Rivas - Las Puertas Del Pasado Ronan Keating - This is your song Rovena Dilo - Ante i tokes simo Russian Red - 14th January Ruslana - Dance with the wolves S Safura - March On Safura - Paradise Sakis Rouvas - Kane Me Na Mi S' Agapiso Sandra Oxenryd - Through My Window Sanna Nielsen - Nobody without you Sarah Brightman - Fleur Du Mal Sarah Connor - Break my chains Sarah Dawn Finer - A way back to love Sarah Dawn Finer - Kärleksvisan Sarah Kreuz - If one bird sings Sarah Riani - Intouchable Sarek - Ädelsten och guld Saulės Kliošas - Jei Aš Būčiau TuSasa Lendero - Metulj Selah Sue - This world September - Cry For You Sertab Erener - Here I Am Sharon Kips - Heartbreak away Shaun Baker feat. Maloy - Hey Hi Hello Sheryfa Luna - Ce qu'ils aiment Shira Gavrielov - Don't Just Walk On By Shiri Maimon - Hasheket Shenishar Sibel - I'm Sorry Sibel Redzep - Maybe someday Sigrid Flory - Elle s'immisce Sirenia - Lost in life Siri Nilsen - Brev Sirusho - Erotas Sirusho - I like It Skunk Anansie - Squander SMOLA A HRUŠKY - Pridaj Si Ma Sonja Aldén - För Att Du Finns Sophia - My love Sophie Delila - Nature of the Crime Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Heartbreak make me a dancer Sophie Ellis-Bextor - If You Go Soraya - La noche es para mi Stefanie Heinzmann - The Unforgiven Sting - Shape of my heart Sukkerchok - De 1000 Drømmes Nat Superbus - Butterfly Sylver - Lay All Your Love On Me Syrian - Alien Nation T Tamar Kaprelian - New Day Tarkan - Kiss Kiss The Ditch - Far Away Thierry Amiel - Les Mots Bleus Timoteij - Het Tina Karol - Ne Bojsia Tone Damli Aaberge - Butterflies Tone Damli Aaberge - I Know Tone Damli Aaberge - I love you U W White Lies - To Lose My Life Within Temptation - Angels Within Temptation - Memoris Within Temptation - Somewhere Within Temptation - Our Solemn Hour V Valentina Giovagnini - Senza origine Valentine - Black Sheep Varius Manx - Ruchome piaski Vasilisa - Gora Vera Brezhneva - Real Life Verona - Ti sento Verona - Hey Boy Veronica Maggio - Måndagsbarn Via Gra - Den Bez Tebia Ville Valo & Natalia Avelon - Summer wine Vinky - Hachu Lubvi Vjosa - Trance me Up Virginia Labuat - Soy tu aire Visions Of Atlantis - Seven seas X X-Perience - Island of dreams Xavier Naidoo - Alles kann besser werden Y Yehonathan - On a hot summer night Yohanna - I Miss You Yvonne Catterfeld -Glaub An Mich Z Zanamari Lalić - Kako da te volim Zlata Ognevich - Prystrast Zuzana Smatanová - Lietajúci Cyprián